


Here's To The Damned

by unusuallyeddie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drinking, Happy Ending, I promise, Its actually good, M/M, Please read and enjoy, Therapy, cursing, eren being much calmer than usual, im sure theres more tags im missing, levi being creepy, me not being able to write levis personality, mild stalking, ok kids here we go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 02:24:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17716274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unusuallyeddie/pseuds/unusuallyeddie
Summary: Look, Levi isn't a stalker. He isn't. He just gets the information he wants, the way he wants it. And right now? He wants that information on Eren Jaeger.





	Here's To The Damned

Levi sat in his court mandated therapy appointment, eyes cold and posture stiff. “I’m not going to do anything, shitty glasses.” He sulked, arms crossed firmly over his chest.

His therapist Hange smiled indulgently. “Of course not. But how about you tell me about this boy you met anyway?”   


Levi sighed irritably, and began to talk.

~   


Levi had met Eren completely on accident. The older man was sitting at the bar, definitely  _ not _ sulking, thank you very much. His ex, Erwin, had just filed a restraining order against him after catching him...well, it wasn’t important.

Levi was sitting at the  _ filthy disgusting repugnant unclean  _ bar, nursing straight vodka because he was no bitch, and wondering how much he had to tip to get a proper cleaning service in here, when a gorgeous young man, probably no older than 25, sat next to him and ordered a frilly drink that was probably more sugar than alcohol. The man had brown hair and these stunning green eyes, and was at least a head taller than Levi, though that wasn’t hard. 

He noticed Levi’s blunt staring after a bit, and oddly enough, smiled in response. And goddamn, if that smile didn’t just about kill Levi on the spot.

“Hi! I’m Eren.” The gorgeous man said, sticking out his hand, that smile unfaltering.

And damn if Levi almost forgot his manners, before grabbing that soft, tanned hand and shaking firmly. “Levi.” He said in response.

Eren kept smiling as they released each others grips, scooting closer to be heard over the chatter. “So what’s brought you here? No offense, but you look upset.”

“That’s just my face.” Levi deadpanned, smirking when the kid began to splutter apologies. “No, but you’re right, recently life has been fucking me in the ass with a cactus, so I’m not doing great.”   


Eren raised his eyebrows at the vivid imagery. “Wow, you get dumped or something?”   


Huh, so the kid was just as tactless as Levi himself. Nice. “Yup. Restraining order and all.”   


“Damn.”   


And so the conversation went.

~   


Hange quirked a single eyebrow at the description of the event, jotting something down on her notepad as she smirked, a little too happily for Levi’s taste. “So, Eren wasn’t scared off by your demeanor and restraining order?”   


“No.” Levi said sullenly. “And there’s nothing fucking wrong with my fucking demeanor.”

“But you admit there’s something wrong with having a restraining order.”   


“Don’t twist my words, shitty glasses.”    


~   


It didn’t take Levi long to find out everything there was to know on the gorgeous kid from the bar. His full name was Eren Jaeger, he had a sister named Mikasa schooled in every form of martial arts known to man, he got angry easily and often had social media fights with someone he only referred to as ‘Horseface’, but was really named Jean. Eren was outgoing, social, and had a large friend group. He was 23, and went to Sina University.

Levi was smitten.

~   


“You’ve been talking about this Eren kid a lot.” Hange said with a weirdly stern look over her glasses. “Don’t do what I think you’re about to be doing.”   


Levi scoffed. “I’m not gonna scare the kid off before I have a chance with him.”    


Meaning, at least, he wouldn’t get caught.

~   


Levi carefully poked through Eren’s instagram page, trying to find a way to casually ‘run into’ the kid. It took reading through the comments section of his latest-and  gorgeous-selfie to find what Levi was looking for.

_ Freckled_Jesus: yo man, when’s the next time we’re meeting up? The gang misses you! _ _   
_

_ Jaegerbomb: @Freckled_Jesus I’ll be at the same bar as last week this Saturday, you in? _ _   
_

_ Frecked_Jesus: hell yeah! _ _   
_

A small smirk curled the corners of Levi’s lips as he shut down his phone.

Same bar, huh?

Sounds easy enough.

~

God, the bar was fuckin’ crowded on a Saturday. Levi, not being a big people person, normally would’ve turned and left, but goddamnit he was on a mission. So he fought his way to the bar, ordered his usual vodka, and looked around in what seemed like a casual, aimless way, when in reality he was looking for his target.

Slowly, he smiled, in a way that would make the average onlooker call the police. Thankfully, no one was looking at the 5’3” man.

Eren was there, with a freckled boy Levi could identify as his friend Marco, who was in several selfies with Eren on his Twitter.

They were seated right by the bathroom, so Levi could easily slip by in a few minutes, acting as though the alcohol and taken hold and he had to piss, just to get closer, just to see those eyes.

So he waited, waited about 10 minutes before slipping from his barstool and heading towards the bathroom.

Coincidentally, Eren clumsily stood right as Levi passed, and...spilled his drink all down Levi’s front.

God.

Fucking.

Damnit.

Levi closed his eyes, ignoring Eren’s frantic apologies for a moment as he counted to ten and took a deep breath, opening his eyes to stare Eren in the face.

“Oh my god,  _ Levi _ ? Wow, second time we met and I’ve already spilled something on you, I’m so sorry! Damn, and I thought you were cute too, oh damn, ignore that I said that!” Eren babbled near incoherently while Marco giggled and Levi sighed.

“Forget it, kid. I was headed to the bathroom anyway, I can clean my shirt in the sink.” Not really, the shirt was expensive, but for some reason Levi didn’t want this kid to fear him. Then, he registered the last part of what Eren said. “You think I’m cute?”   


Eren flushed bright red to the tips of his ears. “Um...yes?” He said hesitantly.

“Tch.” Levi rolled his eyes. “You’re the cute one.” He said, smirking at Eren before heading to the bathroom.

Tonight may have ended in filth being spilled down one of his favorite shirts, but overall, Levi would say it had been a success.

~   


“And then he called me cute, like I couldn’t kick his ass if I wanted too.” Levi recounted, with not as much heat in his voice as he would’ve liked.

Hange frowned. “And you just ran into his at the bar again, incidentally?”   


Levi’s look promised death. “Yes.” He growled out, daring her to challenge him.   


“I’m just saying, you hate public spaces. It’s not like you to go without reason.”   


“Look shitty glasses, it's not stalking if you go somewhere in hopes to run into someone. It's a little creepy, I’ll admit that, but it’s nothing that’ll get me arrested. So drop it.” Levi snarled, his small frame tensed up, ready for a fight.

Hange held her hands up in surrender, and they moved on. “So he called you cute. Then what?”   


“Then I went to the bathroom and washed his shit off my shirt.” Levi said dryly.

“You didn’t give him your number?”   


“Didn’t want to scare him off.”   


“That’s unlike you.”   


“The kid brings out a different side of me.” Levi muttered, wondering himself how accurate or inaccurate that really would turn out to be.   


“So I see.”   


~   


When Levi checked his phone after his session, he noticed he had a DM on his newly created Twitter profile from...Jaegerbomb?   


How had Eren found his Twitter?

_ Jaegerbomb: Hey! It’s Eren, I hope this isn’t really creepy-sorry if it is-but apparently you’re a friend of a friend and I got your twitter off of him. I was serious when I said I thought you were cute the other night. Maybe, if you’re interested, we could grab dinner some night? Sorry again if this is super weird! _ _   
_

Levi raised his eyebrows. Huh. So the brat did some stalking of his own. He was curious, though, as to the mutual friend they had.

_ Levi: I’ve dealt with creepier, don’t worry about it. I could do dinner, I pick the place and date. Also, I’m paying. I’m assuming you’re a broke college student. Who’s the mutual friend? _ _   
_

The response was near immediate, apparently Eren was excitable.

_ Jaegerbomb: Sweet! Just tell me when and where! And I may be a college student, but I’m not that broke >:(. Jk, jk. Also, the friend is Armin Arlert, little blonde kid? He was so weird when he heard me talking about you, lol! _ _   
_

Levi froze. Armin? Coconut boy, Erwins new squeeze that he left Levi for? Christ, the little bastard probably knew all the shit on Levi, no doubt he would let Eren know.

_ Levi: I’ll let you know. And Arlert was probably being weird because he’s my ex’s current boyfriend. I’m sure Erwin has fed him all sorts of bullshit about me, the petty fuck. _

_ Jaegerbomb: Erwin is the guy who dumped you?? Ugh, I never liked him. You could do better. Like me. :p _

_ Levi: Cut the emoticons and impress me with the first date, then we’ll talk relationship status. _

_ Jaegerbomb: Deal!  _ _   
_

~   


Levi’s next therapy session was right before their date, which he had messaged Eren the time and place of earlier. So he found himself pacing in Hange’s office, pressed shirt partially unbuttoned, dress pants perfect, and tie hanging absently around his neck.

“I don’t do dating. The hell was I thinking?” He was muttering. He and Erwin never did real dates, they ate takeout and fucked on the sofa, which Levi later scrubbed clean.

“I just can’t believe he found you and asked you out. Your controlling aptitude must be going insane right now.” Hange said, clearly amused.

Levi lashed out. “You gonna help me or just sit there laughing?” He said, monotonous but threatening.

Hange rolled her eyes. “Look, if you really wanna pursue Eren, you need to be nicer. No one has ever been completely charmed by a little bitch with stalking tendencies.” She rushed to continue before Levi bitched at her for her comment. “Compliment him. Ask about his day. Find similar interests. Typical dating stuff,”   


Levi thought it over for a moment, before nodding stiffly.

This would be the best damn date Eren’s ever been on.

~

The date was doing surprisingly well. As in, Levi had not completely fucked it all up yet. They were at a tasteful but not overly expensive restaurant, the conversation was simultaneously intelligent and amusing, and Eren was even cuter by candlelight.

That was when Levi went and messed everything up.

“So, how’s your sister doing?” He asked as the waiter refilled his wine glass.

Eren frowned, confused. Levi looked back in similar confusion, before he realized what he had just asked.

Oh no.

Eren had not mentioned his sister yet.

“How’d you know about my sister?” Eren asked, sounding mildly suspicious and more than mildly creeped out. “I don’t think I’ve brought her up yet.”   


Think, Levi, what’s the least creepy response to this?   


Levi smirked lightly, his version of an awkward laugh. “Truth be told, I looked through your Twitter a bit after you initially messaged me. Had to make sure you weren’t some fuckin’ weirdo.”

Eren laughed, and the tension broke. “Oh good, here I was worried you had stalked me or something!”   


Levi’s smile was strained, but Eren didn’t seem to notice, as he had resumed eating. 

_ If only you knew, Eren Jaeger… _

~   


“How’d the date go?” Hange asked excitedly, leaning forward in her chair.

Levi rolled his eyes. “I scored a second one, so you can guess what that means.”   


Hange squealed happily. “Yay! And you haven’t harassed him online or followed him home?”   


“I wouldn’t follow someone home.” Levi scoffed. “That’s how you get caught.”   


“You did get caught last time, when you-”   


“Alright, that’s enough.” Levi said hastily, not wanting the reminder. 

Hange smirked. “So, what are you going for the second date?”   


Levi shrugged. “He’s picking. He was really excited about it too.”   


“You, infamous control freak you, are letting someone else pick a date idea?”   


“Shut up.”   


~   


Levi was walking back to his car when he felt his phone buzzing. He pulled it from his pocket, and Eren’s name flashed across the screen.

Levi frowned.

Why was Eren calling?

“What do you need, shitty brat?” Levi said, the rude name being his version of showing affection.

Eren, understanding that, laughed, though it sounded strained. “Levi, we need to talk about something. Like, now.”   


“What is it?” Levi said warily, anticipation building in his chest. It couldn’t be the ‘stalking’, no, Levi covered his tracks far too well.

“Well, I was talking to Armin about our date.”    


Levi froze. That little blond coconut looking  _ bitch _ had exposed him.   


“Levi, he told me why Erwin broke up with you. And explained the restraining order.” A pause. “Did you really-”

“We don’t have to talk about it.” Levi said brusquely. 

Eren sighed. “Look, Levi, I have to ask. Have you been...you know...stalking me?” And there was that ugly word again.  _ Stalking _ .

There was a very long silence before Levi answered, neither of them speaking while he tried to think of the right words to say. “I haven’t gone as extreme with you as I was with Erwin.” He said cautiously. “I went through your social media pages, and hacked into your school records, but that’s about it. I…” He hesitated, not wanting to say something he couldn’t take back. “I didn’t want to scare you off.”   


Another very long silence. “I can understand the social media, to an extent. And that does explain the comment about my sister better, ‘cause I checked and she hasn't been on my Twitter since we went to different colleges, which was forever ago. But hacking my school records? Really? When did you even do all this?”   


“When we first met.” Levi said honestly. “Do you know how many ‘Eren’s I had to go through before I found you?”   


“That’s super creepy, dude.” Eren said, sounding exhausted, then said more to himself, “Why do the guys I date always turn out weird?”   


“I’m not weird.” Levi said harshly. “I’m obsessive, yes. A control freak, yes. I need to know everything about a person before I even consider asking them out, yes. But I’m not ‘weird’. I have my reasons for everything I’ve done.”

“Tell me those reasons and I’ll consider continuing with the second date.” came Eren’s response, curiosity clear even through the phone. 

Levi sighed, before indulging him. “I thought  you were cute, and charming, and I wanted to get to know you better. As I’m sure you’ve noticed, I’m socially impaired as hell, so I figured you’d get creeped and if I just outright messaged you.”   


“I probably would've, yeah.”   


“Exactly. So I got the information my way. I found out everything I wanted to know, and then more. That’s when I found out you’d be back at the bar, the night you spilled your drink on me. I went, I found you, I scheduled a run-in so I could talk to you again. It worked. And now, here we are.”   


Another damned very long silence. “I’m not gonna say I’m happy with what you did.” Eren said slowly, as though he were not sure the words were even coming from his mouth. “But I can see where you’re coming from. And I’m willing to talk it out with you if, and only if, you promise next time you want information, you’ll just ask. None of this creepy shit.”   


“You’re not mad?” Levi said, hardly daring to believe it.

“Mad? No, I’m fucking furious.”   


Oh.

“But Levi, I’m willing to work it out. I really like you. And I’m pretty sure you really like me too, if all this is anything to go by.”   


“Yeah.” Levi said, not wanting to expose himself anymore.

“Then we’ll figure it out. I’ll send you my address, you can come to my apartment-which I’ve cleaned, you OCD spaz-and we’ll drink and talk and figure out where to go from here. Ok?”   


Levi, unbelieving his luck could turn for the better like this, nodded although Eren couldn’t see him. “Ok.”

And so, they did.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I can't write Levi, but overall I'm proud of this


End file.
